Aphrodite Messes with Me Too Much
by Sparrow2000
Summary: A few short free verses about my feelings for a certain crush I've had for a long time. It's been bothering me more often this year and I need to vent a bit.
1. My Poor Heart

**I know I'm not supposed to be writing, but this isn't a story. It's the truth.**

**I've been crushing on the same guy for eight years now and won't let go. He knows I like him. When I finally told him, he said he suspected it the whole fricking time! I was kinda ticked at that... But he still talks to me like a good friend.**

**PS: he's the same guy I asked to Sadies.**

* * *

Only a day since I last saw him, but a week since I talked to him.

He is the only light I see in the dark of my dreams.

One dream, I risked my life for him. Another, he confessed his love for me. But they are only dreams. Things that will never be.

There are times I wish he could be the One. But I open my eyes and see him across the quad with his friends.

I had the guts to tell him, to ask him to the dance, to be able to talk to him again . . . but not to know how he feels.

I tell him over and over again in my dreams, and he says the same to me.

He doesn't in reality.

If dreams were reality, I'd be in heaven with the guy I've longed for.

Then reality hits me again. In the face. Hard. It kills my heart.

Will he ever see me the way I see him?

Or will I be alone in life, only thinking of him until I die?

There is no way to really know.

He is in my dreams, and that is all I need for now.

I can never be his girl. He will never be my guy. It hasn't killed me yet.

He said yes to the dance. He accepted my feelings for him.

But will not be more than friends.

I don't mind. I still love him.

We just weren't meant to be.

If fate decides to turn the tides, and sew our strings together, then so be it.

But until then, I will love from afar.

I will smile when I see him. My heart will ache for him, but will keep going.

Eight years hasn't changed anything. Twenty or thirty more won't either.

For he will always be my One. Until the end of time itself.

* * *

**Love hurts when you fall for someone. Take it from one with experience. But don't give up your first love. You learn so much from it.**

**Believe in and follow your heart. It is never wrong.**


	2. Driven by Love

Driven by Love

My world, my life, my day, my night,  
My light, my heart, my sea, my sky

That's what you have been,  
And what you always will be

I wish my heart would let you go,  
It's far too painful to go on,  
When I know you don't love me so.  
Even if you really do,  
Would you tell me "I love you"?

* * *

**Made this one a while back.**


	3. Nearly A Devade's Worth

Nearly A Decade's Worth

We met in fourth grade, were friends through fifth  
None knew my feelings, not even myself

Two years passed, and still no clue  
Five more years apart, I finally realize

You were my thoughts, my dreams, my only want  
Nothing else compared, not to what you are

A goofy king I see, since our fifth grade play  
You were always one for laughs, never letting anyone frown

Your hair, red as fire  
Your smile, bright as the sun

Your style, never changed  
I look at you, seeing the boy I met

Fourth grade has passed, twelfth is now  
Much has changed, but you have not

You are still the goofy kid, I met all those years ago  
I often wonder, do you miss him as well

The class clown I once knew, is now nineteen and grown  
But he is still there, where I met him at recess

Eight years, I see the boy standing there  
How is he, the boy I fell in love with


	4. What Happened?

Why must she?

What did I do to deserve this?

Did I upset her?

Did someone rat me out?

What the hell is going on?

All I remember is talking to my friends

Then **he** appeared

He was with his usual group of friends

I was with mine, but not listening

I was staring, at **him**

They all knew it too

My love life has no reason to be like this

Max and Fang were better

Even Tony and Pepper had a crappy but working relationship

Batman and Catwoman are more functional than us!

I can't even talk to him without wanting to faint

Why can't love make sense?

Aphrodite! Venus! Whoever the hell you are!

Stop messing with my feelings!

You are the worst!

I bet Cupid was in on this too

I'd rather live alone like Jack Frost

If you're going to mess with me

I wish I could at least talk to him

But why is it so difficult?

I was I was a kid again

Drama was broken crayons

Instead of this

Hell! I'd rather be dropped off a 30 foot cliff

Than have to face my taunting friends

About my crush

We may go way back

But we have no connection anymore

Even if we did

Love songs are my only escape

But the goddess of love better leave me alone!

* * *

**Hey guys. I know this feels like a rant, but it's just venting. I was comparing my crush on ****_him_**** to every fictional pairing I know of. It's pretty pathetic now.**

**But I'd love to hear how you guys are doing with your relationships! I solemnly swear not to share anything. Everything is in PM. There's no competition whatsoever. Please let me know what you're going through.**


End file.
